Snowy Quiet Night
by nightwingrh
Summary: Nightwing and Oracle Have some down-time together


Title: Snowy Quiet Night Author: Robert (Nightwingrh@yahoo.com) Synopsis: Nightwing and Oracle share a night together  
  
Rating: officially: PG-13 although I wouldn't want my 13 year old to read it. I would put it more at PG-15  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are owned by DC Comics (AOL- TimeWarner). No money is made from this fic.  
  
Author Notes: This is my very first fanfic. Feedback of any kind is welcome. Special thanks to Char for some style help (there is a line I added for you) and Extra Special thanks to Sarah for encouragement and Beta work. (man that was a lot of commas ;))  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
SNOWY QUIET NIGHT  
  
He had been perched on the gargoyle for fifteen minutes straight. The only movements he had made were the slight imperceptible flexing and relaxing of his shoulders and quadriceps every five minutes to prevent fatigue. The Snow was falling steadily, covering the ugly city in a pristine blanket of white. The night was quiet. A slow night for him. He had stopped a hold-up about half hour before, but it seemed that the 'Haven had turned in early for the night. The dark man in the black and midnight-blue looked at his wrist and pressed a button on his gauntlet. It flashed 23:28.  
  
Richard Grayson opened his com-link to the all-knowing information broker, Oracle.   
  
"Nightwing to Oracle"  
  
"Oracle here. What'cha been up to FBW? Are you doing surveillance? You haven't moved in like, twenty minutes."  
  
"Not much. It's quiet here. I am just practicing my gargoyle impression. Is it snowing in Gotham yet?"  
  
"Yeah. It looks beautiful outside."  
  
"Hey, Babs, you busy tonight? 'Cause I'm just standing here keeping the pigeons company."  
  
"No, actually. Dinah's off, Robin's with Spoiler, Batgirl is with *HIM*, and they are just doing standard patrol."  
  
Nightwing smiled mischievously. A quiet night for both of them was rare. He would have to take advantage of it, but did not want to let her know his impromptu plans for the evening.  
  
"Well, Babs, I guess I'm gonna go home. No sense freezing my buns off out here if there is nothing to do."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Bat-boy. I like your buns the way they are." Barbara Gordon blushed and grinned at thought of those 'buns'. She wished he would visit her instead of going home. It would be so cozy on a snowy quiet night.  
  
Nightwing blushed as well, "Well you have some damn fine buns yourself, pretty lady. OK, if you don't need anything from me, I'm gonna call it a night."  
  
"All right, goodnight then", she sighed. As Dick was about to sign off, he heard her voice again.  
  
"Um,... Dick?"  
  
"Yeah Babs?"  
  
"Do you want to come over here and hang with a former librarian and congresswoman who had a boatload of junk food delivered today in case some young, studly vigilante-type drops by?"  
  
"Babs? Are you trying to woo me with food?" he asked, knowing that surprising her was half the fun.  
  
"Hey, I know how to get what I want," she replied  
  
"Normally, you'd be right, but I had a rough shift today and I'm really tired."  
  
Barbara felt something sink in her chest. It wasn't often that she invited him to come to the Clocktower in Gotham for alone-time, and now he was turning her down for SLEEP. She was disappointed and a little upset.  
  
"Well, I guess you'd better get your beauty rest. Oracle out." Barbara signed off, trying hard to hide her anger and hurt feelings, but failing miserably. When it came to the man who has loved her all his life, controlling her emotions was hard to do.  
  
Dick Grayson snickered aloud. He knew she was mad at him, and that she thought he was going to blow her off. He couldn't wait to surprise her.  
  
Dick leapt from the building and fired his jumpline, headed toward his car that was parked a half-mile away. Once he was in the "Nightbird", as Robin had named it, he sped as fast as he could to Gotham City.  
  
Barbara went back to her research she on the increased shipments of armor- piercing bullets finding their way into Gotham. She tried to put her feelings aside and to find something with which to occupy herself - her standard procedure so that she would not have to feel. Suddenly, she laughed out loud at herself, struck by the irony of the paraplegic trying not to feel. She was upset. It would have been a great chance to spend time with Dick. She hadn't seen him face-to-face in a week. With both of their busy schedules, plus the fact that he lived in another city, there was not much time for a budding romance to grow. **Why didn't he see the opportunity and come over? I even asked him. I asked HIM. I never ask him, and he turned ME down!**  
  
She was getting angrier with him, and then something else entered her mind. She wondered if things were going too fast for him, or maybe he just didn't see their relationship as something that needed to be helped along. Maybe she wasn't worth it. All of her fears and insecurities that haunted her came back with vengeance, and she felt alone. She even debated calling him and asking again. **No way, Babs. You already got stepped on once tonight. No need to give him a second shot at it.** And with that, she took the Nightwing doll she had been holding, placed it out of sight, and went back to her research.  
  
Nightwing made pretty good time considering the snow, but there was no one on the road anyway. Once in Gotham, he made a couple of quick stops to get the necessities for the night that he had planned to share with his ladylove. He parked his car about ten blocks from the Clocktower, so if anyone saw the Nightbird, it wouldn't be too close to the Oracle's Lair.  
  
Now he had to decide how to go in. The front door was out of the question. If he went in as Dick Grayson, she would see him in her monitor, and he wouldn't be able to see the look on her face when she realized he was there. He could go through the skylight on the roof, but that would take too long. Besides, with all the security measures Babs put in lately, rooftop access had been getting dangerous. Nightwing decided it would be the window.  
  
He silently lowered himself to the windowsill closest to her workstation; he knew she would be there since that was the only room with at light on. He had to be careful not to slip on the snow. The last thing he wanted was to end up a Nightwing-pancake thirty stories down. As he got to the window, he saw her.  
  
"God, she is beautiful," Dick whispered, surprising himself that he actually spoke it. Babs was dressed in a gray Gotham Knights sweatshirt that he had left there, and a pair of blue sweat pants. She took his breath away.  
  
Oracle smiled softly. She saw that the pressure sensor on her windowsill had been activated. Batman and Batgirl were all the way across town. She checked the weight gauge. 185lbs. Her smile got wider. She opened a communication channel to an operative.  
  
"You can come in. The window is open," she said.  
  
Nightwing, the scourge of the Blüdhaven underworld, blushed. He lifted the window and climbed inside, carrying a backpack over his right shoulder.  
  
"Hi, Oracle Lady. I guess I wasn't tired after all. How did you know I was there? I was very quiet."  
  
"I am 'all knowing,' remember? Ooh, you brought stuff!" she cooed, noticing the bag on his shoulder as she turned her chair around. "What did you bring me? Dirty movies?"  
  
"Babs?? Here I am trying to have a surprise romantic time with the most beautiful woman in the world, and her mind is in the gutter."  
  
"Oh, come on, Twenty-something Wonder, don't play white knight with me. We both know that you have every intention of doing the deed tonight!"  
  
"All right, that may be true, but how we get to do the 'Mexican Hat Dance' is what makes the difference. If you just want cheap sex, I can leave and call a gigolo for you." Nightwing turned back toward the window.  
  
"Knock it off already, Short-Pants. You're here and you have stuff. I might as well find out what it is before I kick you out and call the gigolo myself," she smiled.  
  
Stopping and sitting on the floor Indian-style in front of her, Dick took off his mask and plopped his bag in his lap.   
  
"Well, let's see what we have here. If I know you, all you have eaten since about 3:00 is a couple of carrot sticks and three cans of Diet Zesti."  
  
She pretended to look insulted and said, "They were celery sticks and it was four cans, I'll have you know, Mr. I-don't-quite-know-everything."  
  
"Whoa, I stand corrected. Anyway. I brought Mr. Chang's famous Chicken and Broccoli with Lo Mien and Egg Rolls for dinner. What else do I have in here? Let's see. Can't have a romantic dinner without candles," he said, producing two white candlesticks. "Then there is dessert."  
  
"Dessert? What do you have in your little brown bag for dessert?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait until dinner's over for that one."  
  
"Aha! A challenge. OK. Ice-Cream?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cake?"  
  
"No! And I am not telling, so stop asking."  
  
"Spoilsport! You know I hate not knowing something."  
  
"I know. That's why it's fun this way. I love it when your eyebrows crinkle in the middle while you're trying to figure something out."  
  
The face of the redhead sitting across from him turned almost the same shade as her hair. "OK, so let's have some of this food you brought for me."  
  
"Ask and ye shall receive, but can I change first?"  
  
"What's the matter? Don't feel like eating in costume? You've done it before, Short-Pants".  
  
"I know but I am not 16 anymore, and I would like to get into something more comfortable." The darkly clad man entered the bathroom with his backpack full of "street clothes."  
  
Barbara was beside herself with glee. He had truly surprised her. Now a night that had her feeling angry and self-conscious had been turned to a night of romance - assuming the villains of the world would cooperate. The man she loved was now changing in her bathroom, and the thought of that brought a burning heat to her cheeks as she envisioned his body. Her eyes were starting to glaze over with lusty thoughts when Dick exited the bathroom, clad in jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"OK Babs, now I feel better. Why don't you go over to the sofa while I set up dinner."  
  
Dick took the bag of food to the kitchen as Barbara wheeled herself into her living room and got situated on her sofa. He quickly placed the food on plates and grabbed a couple of candlestick holders and headed into the living room.  
  
Dick had to catch his breath when he walked into the room. God, Babs was gorgeous! The way that her auburn hair fell on her slim shoulders made his heart skip a beat. He entered the room carefully, trying not to make any noise, afraid that he might lose the moment. As he silently placed the food on the coffee table and lit the candles, he felt incredibly grateful for his life, and that it included Barbara. Then, he kissed her gently on the forehead and sat down next to her.  
  
"So, why are you so smiley, Mister? Did you spike the food or something?"  
  
"No, I just love you and am really happy to be here with you."  
  
Barbara blushed. "Keep that kind of talk up, and we will never eat, Short- Pants."  
  
"Heaven forbid! Here try some of this." Dick placed a fork full of lo-mien in her mouth.  
  
"MMMMM, good stuff."  
  
The young couple ate together, alternately feeding each other and basking in the feeling of warmth that filled them both.  
  
When they had finished eating, Dick stood and picked Barbara up into his arms.  
  
"Hey, what about my dessert?" Barbara asked with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"That is exactly what I had in mind," her lover replied.  
  
Dick leaned forward and kissed Barbara passionately, then carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on her bed and quickly returned to the kitchen to pick up what remained in his bag of food. He was gone less than a minute, but it seemed like an hour to the anxious woman in the bed. And when he returned, she felt that her life was now more secure.  
  
He moved closer to the bed and placed his package on the floor. When he stood up, Dick leaned over to Barbara and looked deeply into her eyes as he started to undress her. As their eyes locked, Barbara was frozen. She wanted to be glib or feign a protest, but the seriousness of the emotion in Dick's eyes prevented it. She barely noticed that she was now naked before him. When he was finished undressing her, he removed his own clothes and climbed into the bed next to her. He reached off the bed and placed something cool and sweet in her mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm, strawberries and cream! Yummy!" Barbara squealed. And as soon as the words were out of her mouth, it was met by the hot wet lips of her lover.  
  
"I love you, Barbara Gordon," Dick exhaled, filling the words with all that he was.  
  
"I love you to Dick Grayson," she smiled.  
  
As the two heroes continued their night alone, they reveled in each other's bodies. When the clock struck 03:00, Dick opened his eyes and looked to his right. There, with her head on his chest, was his Babs. He breathed deeply, knowing that he had made the most of a snowy quiet night, and faded back off to sleep. 


End file.
